The mysterious stalker
by R2RO
Summary: Someone is out to kill Kai. And anyone who knows him gets abducted. Only Max can save him. Will he get to him on time?
1. Max's nightmare

R2RO: HI! It's me again. This is another story.  
  
Readers: *sob* Why did you make this story?  
  
R2RO: WAAAAHHH!! WHY DID I MAKE THIS STORY!!!???  
  
Readers: *sob* Max!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the beyblade characters.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Max felt himself slam onto the wall as he let out a piercing shriek. Tears fell down his blue eyes as his blonde hair and clothes were covered with blood and dirt.  
  
"TELL ME!" An old man yelled. "TELL ME WHERE KAI IS!!!"  
  
Max couldn't betray his teammate so he decided to stay silent. Suddenly, a glass plate struck him on the back as more tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
"TELL ME!" The old man said as he pulled out a gun from his pocket.  
  
Max tried his best to talk but found that he was too weak to open his mouth.  
  
"TALK!!" The old man said as he pulled the trigger.  
  
"He..." Max started but had a hard time talking. "He is w-with my t-t-team m-m-mates-s-s." Max stuttered.  
  
"WHERE?" The old man roared.  
  
"Jap-p-pan" Max croaked out.  
  
"Thank you." The old man said as he pointed his gun onto Max.  
  
Max knew that he was now gonna die.  
  
"As a reward for participating," the old man started as his finger when onto the switch. "You get... TO EXPERIENCE DEATH!!!!" The old man shouted.  
  
The old man pressed the switch as the bullet went right into Max's chest!!!  
  
Max was in pain. His vision was slowly getting blurry as he heard Voltaire laughing. Max was sorry for everything he did. He said in his mind all his last words.  
  
'Goodbye Tyson, Kai, Ray, Hillary, even Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph, Dunga, Salima, Kane, Goki, Jim and Draciel.'  
  
Finally, Max clutched his Draciel on his pocket as he fell to the floor face flat. A pool of blood surrounding him. 


	2. The strange feeling

R2RO: OKAY ALL YOU NO GOOD REVIEWERS!!!! NO BODY DIES BUT EVERYONE GETS HURT OKAY!!!! THAT'S WHY ITS HORROR :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad: :mad:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"MAX!" Max was all he heard before he hit the ground.  
  
"MAX!" Someone was calling him!  
  
"MAX, Wake up!" Someone yelled.  
  
Max shouted as he woke up. He was sweating a lot and his face was pale white. He stared around the room and he felt quite relieved. He was on his sleeping bag while in front of him were his teammates, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Ray and Hillary.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ray asked.  
  
"Y-Yes." Max stuttered as he contemplated his nightmare. He used to have nightmares like this before but he is getting a strange feeling unlike other nightmares he had.  
  
"You were having a nightmare buddy." Tyson said while he comforted his best friend.  
  
"Yes!" Hillary added. "And by the look of your face, you had a bad nightmare. You have been watching horror movies again haven't you?"  
  
"NO!" Max retorted.  
  
"Actually" Kenny started. "Nightmares could be because of uncomfortable way of sleeping or eating too much sugar."  
  
"So I suggest you cut down on eating sugar Max!" Kai said.  
  
Max didn't believe that he had a nightmare. He knew that it was a warning that something bad will happen.  
  
"Come on!" Tyson said. "Let's all go to McDonald's and have breakfast.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Are you all right Max?" Ray asked Max who was hardly eating his nuggets and Fries.  
  
"I'm fine." Max said.  
  
"You are not eating Max." Kai said. "You need to eat for you to have energy when you are Beyblading."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Max said again.  
  
"At least eat your fries." Kenny said.  
  
"I'm okay." Max said glumly.  
  
"I'll eat it!" Tyson said gleefully.  
  
"Fine." Max said glumly.  
  
Everyone else just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ray asked looking concerned.  
  
Max just stared blankly on to the floor.  
  
"I'd say you need some bed rest." Hillary remarked.  
  
"I'd say you need to eat!" Tyson said.  
  
"No beyblade practice today everybody." Kai said. "We will only start practicing once Max is all right.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"YOU HAVE A HIGH FEVER MAX!!!!" Hillary yelled.  
  
"That's it!" Kai said coldly. "You will get some bed rest whether you like it or not!"  
  
Max cursed on his mind as he went back to his sleeping bag.  
  
"We will be outside whenever you need us." Ray said as he turned off the lights and shut the door.  
  
Max had a lot of questions in his mind. Why was he feeling this way? Why does he feel that something will go wrong?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk" Ozuma said to his team.  
  
"Well then, make sure that you are back for lunch."  
  
"Fine." Ozuma said, as he walked out the door.  
  
Later...  
  
As Ozuma was walking on a deserted alley, he met a man wearing a cloak.  
  
"Excuse me." The man wearing the cloak said with a menacing voice.  
  
"Yes?" Ozuma said.  
  
"Do you know someone named Kai Hiwatari?" The cloaked man said.  
  
"Yes." Ozuma said.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a club hits Ozuma on the back of his head, knocking him out!!  
  
"Take him away for questioning and torture." The cloaked man commanded one of his assistants who was with him. 


	3. See no bitbeast, hear no bitbeast

R2RO: This chapter might be lame and corny so please don't flame it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade characters.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"What could've happened to Ozuma?" Joseph asked as he peered at the clock, Ozuma has been gone for five hours and he hadn't returned.  
  
"Maybe he is flirting or maybe he is hanging out with some guys." Dunga said.  
  
"Come one guys, he is probably doing something exciting" Mariam said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"So, where is he?" a caped man asked Ozuma.  
  
Ozuma's face was bleeding and his clothes were ripped. He had scratches, bruises and he had huge wounds that would need some stitches.  
  
"I-I d-don't kn-know" Ozuma said with pain.  
  
Immediately a whip struck Ozuma's back. Ozuma winced in pain.  
  
"TELL THE TRUTH!" the man yelled.  
  
Ozuma tried to talk but he was whipped, hard!  
  
"With th-the Bladebreakers" Ozuma said.  
  
After Ozuma talked, he was struck in the head with a strong force knocking him out.  
  
"Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Tala, Come here, NOW!" the caped man said.  
  
Immediately, the entire demolition boys came.  
  
"Yes sir?" Bryan said seriously.  
  
"I would like you to round up every single Bladebreaker, every single saint shield, every single Team psyckic and every single Majestic, every single White tiger and anyone that knows Kai." The cape man said  
  
"Your request shall be done" Tala said.  
  
"And place all the girls in a separate place. Separated with the boys at the moment" The caped man said again.  
  
"Yes sir" Ian said.  
  
But then, all five of them stared at Ozuma's unconscious body.  
  
"What will we do with him?" Bryan said as he pointed at Ozuma.  
  
"Take him into the cell" The caped man said again as he left.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mariam was walking alone in a creepy alley. She was scared that she was running very fast. Just then, she heard a few voices.  
  
"Who is there?" Mariam said with a touch of fright.  
  
Mariam stared around as she clenched her Shark rash.  
  
"Show yourself!" Mariam commanded.  
  
Immediately, they showed themselves. They grabbed Mariam in her legs and arms.  
  
"Let go of me!" She commanded.  
  
But they didn't. Instead, they handcuffed her, gagged her and her legs were tied together.  
  
Mariam started to sob. She knew what was gonna happen to her.  
  
"Looks like we got her" Spencer said.  
  
"Take her to Voltaire" Bryan said.  
  
Mariam clenched her guts as she was struck in the head. Mariam was knocked out.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
In a closed Art museum, there was someone painting a beautiful painting. It was very colorful. The artist then put the last touches of red.  
  
"Finished at last!" Oliver said as he wiped of a bead of sweat from his head.  
  
But Oliver heard footsteps.  
  
"Who is there?" he asked.  
  
He didn't see anyone.  
  
"Don't be shy! Show yourself.  
  
But then, a gunshot was heard. That person shot his painting! Oliver was enraged.  
  
"WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME OUT NOW!"  
  
They did. They struck Oliver in the head. Oliver struggled but it was no avail. He was knocked out.  
  
"Well, looks like you have to do it all over again!" Ian said as he snickered.  
  
"We have to take him to Voltaire." Tala said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"NO!!!!" Max yelled as he woke up.  
  
Immediately, the entire Bladebreakers was at his side.  
  
"What's wrong Max?" Tyson asked.  
  
"He is gonna get us!" Max said with a frightened sound.  
  
"Get who?" Kai said.  
  
"All of us!" Max said. "He's already got Ozuma, Oliver and Mariam!"  
  
"What?" Ray said with disbelief.  
  
"He is after you Kai! Voltaire is!" Max said.  
  
"You were having a nightmare Max!" Kai said.  
  
"I don't think so. Let's ask the saint shields" Kenny said as he handed Hilary a phone.  
  
Hillary then dialed the number of the saint shields.  
  
They waited for someone to pick the phone. Finally after eight rings, Joseph picked the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is the Bladebreakers"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Is Ozuma or Mariam there?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They just disappeared. Police says that they were kidnapped. They only found a piece of Ozuma's clothes and Mariam's hair"  
  
"Ok, thanks anyway"  
  
Hilary put the phone down. She was stunned. Were Max's dreams true?  
  
"What?" Tyson asked.  
  
"They are gone!" Hilary said.  
  
Everyone else stared at each other.  
  
"Let's call the Majestics up" Kai said.  
  
They dialed the number of the Majestics. After six rings, Johnny picked the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Kai"  
  
"What do you want? A rematch?"  
  
"No, I need to speak to Oliver"  
  
"He is not here. We are in the Art museum he was in and the only thing remaining was his Hat, a speck of his green hair and his vest. Police think that he was kidnapped"  
  
"Oh, thanks anyway"  
  
Kai hanged up speechless.  
  
"What?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oliver was kidnapped" Kai said.  
  
Everyone had their mouths open in shock as they stared at each other.  
  
"This doesn't look good" Max said. 


	4. Overdoser

R2RO: Chappie four is up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Oliver slowly awakened. He noticed that his green hair was stained with some blood and he was clothed with nothing except his pants. He also noticed that his abdomen was bleeding and underneath him was a pool of blood and he was handcuffed into the wall with his legs and arms stretched.  
  
"W-where am I?" He said weakly.  
  
He looked to the left and right and noticed that he wasn't "You are in the dungeon area." A voice said making Oliver turn his head to the direction where the voice came from.  
  
"Who are you?" Oliver asked.  
  
"You know me" the void said. Out of the darkness came a figure of a boy with ruby red hair and he had a serious and emotionless expression on his face.  
  
"Tala?" Oliver said in disbelief.  
  
"You remembered me" Tala said.  
  
"What do you want from me? What am I doing here?" Oliver demanded.  
  
"Oh, I cannot tell you" Tala said.  
  
"Why not?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Why should I?" Tala replied with a serious glare. "Give me a good reason why I should tell you?" Tala said.  
  
"Because it is foolish of you if you do something without a reason" Oliver snapped back.  
  
"Oh, I do have a reason" Tala said. "But I am not gonna tell you. I have not received specific orders from Boris and Voltaire to tell anyone"  
  
Tala left the dungeon leaving a bleeding Oliver behind.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"So, what is our plan sir?" Boris asked Voltaire.  
  
"Hmmm, our plan is to abduct bladers and try to push Kai. We will threaten him that we will kill all of the kidnapped if he doesn't join us again. If he does, everyone will be set free. But if he doesn't we will kill him first and then the kidnapped." Voltaire said seriously.  
  
"I see" Boris said.  
  
"Get me Spencer and Bryan" Voltaire said.  
  
"Immediately" Boris said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When Bryan and Ian returned...  
  
"Yes sir? We came immediately" Spencer said.  
  
"Who else are in the list?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"Let's see:" Spencer said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The list:  
  
Ozuma: Saint Shields / Mariam: Saint Shields / Oliver: Majestics / Ray: Bladebreakers Hilary: Bladebreakers Mariah: White tigers Salima: Team Psychic Kenny: Bladebreakers Tyson: Bladebreakers Kane: Team Psychic Enrique: Majestics Lee: White tigers Dunga: Saint Shields Johnny: Majestics Goki: Team Psychic Gary: White tigers Jim: White tigers Robert: Majestics Joseph: Saint Shields Max: Bladebreakers Kai: Bladebreakers  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"It looks like the next victim on line is Ray and Hilary from the Bladebreakers" Spencer said as he looked at the list.  
  
"Excellent" Voltaire said with am evil laugh. "Get going and don't forget to injure them severely before bringing them in but if the victim is a girl, don't hurt them severely, I have something to do with them. And make sure that they are unconscious.  
  
"Immediately Sir" Bryan said as he and Spencer went to their job.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mariam was still dazed when she woke up. She noticed that she was stripped and she was handcuffed into a wall with a few bruises. She looked around and found that she was alone.  
  
"Ah, good to see that you are awake" a serious voice said.  
  
Mariam immediately turned her head to the direction where the voice came from.  
  
"Who are you?" Mariam said weakly.  
  
"Call me, Tala" Tala said expressionlessly.  
  
"Hey, I heard of you before" Mariam said insecurely.  
  
Tala then noticed that Mariam flushed red.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tala said seriously.  
  
"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Mariam said sarcastically but Tala then struck Mariam in the face, hard!  
  
"What was that for?" Mariam said angrily as her temper built up. She was angry that she was handcuffed to the wall and stripped that she couldn't fight back.  
  
"Don't get smart with me girl, I hate it when you do" Tala said as he walked out of the door.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ray was practicing with some soda cans alone. He was with Hilary while all the other guys decided to go out for a pizza.  
  
Ray then prepared to launch his beyblade.  
  
"GO DRIGER!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Nice one Ray!" Hilary said as she applauded.  
  
"Thank Hilary" Ray said as he caught his Driger.  
  
Suddenly, two figures jumped out from nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?" Ray said.  
  
"Show yourself!" Hilary demanded.  
  
"Gladly!" Bryan said as he grabbed Hilary in her wrists.  
  
"Let go of me!" Hilary said but Bryan gagged her.  
  
"Stop it!" Ray said angrily as he tried to deliver a powerful punch to Bryan.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Spencer said. Spencer immediately grabbed Ray.  
  
"Let go of me!" Ray said as he kicked Spencer in his groin.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Spencer groaned with pain as he held his groin.  
  
"Stop it!" Ray said.  
  
"Good night girl!" Bryan said as he struck Hilary in her head, knocking her out.  
  
"Grrrrr!" Ray growled. He immediately punched Bryan hard on his mouth.  
  
"OW!" Bryan said as he fell back. He tasted his own blood.  
  
Ray was about to Kick Bryan but Spencer kicked him in his back, making him fall down.  
  
"Take this!" Bryan said as he stomped on Ray's mouth, making Ray's mouth bleed.  
  
"And this!" Spencer said as he stomped on Ray's groin, making Ray's wince in pain.  
  
"Then this!" Bryan said as he took his stick out and slammed Ray's head with it, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"That was hard!" Bryan said as he wiped of a bead of sweat from his head.  
  
"Take him back to Voltaire, I will take the girl back." Spencer said.  
  
"Right!" Bryan said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sorry if this chapter is lame, I am having tons of writers block because of my sniffles.  
  
-R2RO 


	5. The sacred sapphire

R2RO: expect a lot in this chapter. This has mild rape, sexual harassment, swearing and violence. Also some blood in it.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I do not own beyblade!!!! (Do I have to repeat this again and again?)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"HILARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Max yelled.  
  
"No sign of them" Kenny said.  
  
"They were here when we went to Domino Pizza" Max said.  
  
"Yeah" Tyson said as he scratched his head. "What could they be doing?"  
  
"Maybe they're..." Kenny said but Tyson cut it off.  
  
"Maybe they are going on a date, he he!" Tyson laughed.  
  
"Possible" Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know" Max said in a worried tone.  
  
"Stop worrying Max, think about the positive side" Tyson said.  
  
"I guess so" Max said.  
  
"I don't think so guys, this looks bad" Kai said seriously.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Every blader seems to mysteriously disappear" Kai said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenny said.  
  
"Don't you wise guys understand?" Kai asked coldly. He then turned to Max.  
  
"Max, do you remember your nightmare about Voltaire?" Kai said.  
  
"Don't remind me." Max said as he shivered.  
  
"Tell me about it" Kai said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ray groaned as he woke up. He was bleeding and he had nothing on except for his pants and his ponytail. He was bruised up and even if he blinked, it sent great pain to his body.  
  
"W-where am I-I?" Ray said weakly.  
  
He also noticed that he was chained to a wall and his arms and legs were far apart from each other. He knew that he wasn't with the Bladebreakers since he was in a dark, filthy and spooky place. He turned his head to the right side and he let out a heavy gasp. Oliver's motionless body was not far from him, about 2 feet away to be exact. He turned his head to the left side and Ozuma's bleeding body was about 2 feet away from him. It struck him that he must be in a dungeon.  
  
"Ah, glad to see that you are awake" A cold voice said making Ray turn his head towards the direction where the voice came from.  
  
"Whose there?" Ray said.  
  
"Don't you know me?" The voice said with a sinister tone. The speaker was covered with black because of the darkness.  
  
"Who are you?" Ray asked.  
  
"I am what you know" The voice said.  
  
Immediately, out of the darkness came a boy about a year older the Ray. He had red hair and an expressionless look on his face.  
  
"Tala?" Ray said.  
  
"Glad to know that you have a sharp memory" Tala mockingly said.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Ray angrily asked.  
  
"Why are you asking?" Tala calmly said.  
  
"Grrrrr, tell me!" Ray growled.  
  
"Why should I?" Tala emotionlessly said.  
  
"Why you, @*!&@" Ray cussed.  
  
"What did you say?" Tala angrily said.  
  
"I said tell me!" Ray growled but Tala punched him on his nose, making his nose bleed.  
  
"Say that again and I will really make it hurt" Tala emotionlessly said as he walked away.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"So, he was asking for my location?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yes, than he *gulp* shot me" Max squeaked.  
  
For a moment, there was brief silence. But that brief silence was destroyed by Tyson.  
  
"This could be bad" Tyson worriedly said.  
  
"He is after me" Kai said as he stood up.  
  
"But why does he have to capture anyone else?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I get the feeling that he will target either Team Psychic or the White Tigers"  
  
"Yeah, because it is 2 Bladebreakers down, 2 Saint Shields down, One Majestic down" Tyson said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tala walked down the halls of the dark dungeon. He passed cell after cell until he came upon this cell with a wooden door and a rusty knob. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. He opened the door and he went into the cell.  
  
Mariam was conscious while Hilary is unconscious. Tala then walked up to where Mariam was.  
  
"So, you're awake" Tala said.  
  
Mariam just nodded her head as she felt humiliated.  
  
"Good" Tala said as he took out some keys and unlocked the place where Mariam's hands were.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mariam nervously asked.  
  
"Just keep still" Tala retorted. Immediately, Mariam complied.  
  
Tala took out another key and unlocked where Mariam's feet were.  
  
"Come here" Tala commanded.  
  
Immediately, Mariam again complied. Tala then took out some handcuffs and handcuffed Mariam's hands.  
  
"Follow me" Tala seriously commanded.  
  
"But, I'm naked!" Mariam nervously said. "Y-You can't expect m-me to go out like this!"  
  
"Well, if you won't comply with my instructions then I have no choice but to kill you" Tala threatened, pulling out a knife that was stained with Ozuma's, Oliver's and Ray's blood combined and pointing it at Mariam which was less than an inch away from her face.  
  
Immediately, Mariam complied and went out the cell with Tala.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mariam walked and followed Tala. Every time she passed by some guys, she could feel them staring at her and grinning lustily. One of them even jumped towards her and pinned her to the floor attempting to do it with her! But Tala kicked that guy away swiftly. She blushed as she felt humiliated from walking around the place while she was stripped! Immediately, after a long walk, she grew impatient.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked, annoyed.  
  
Tala hesitated but answered.  
  
"For the mean time, you shall be working for us" Tala emotionlessly said.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Mariam nervously said.  
  
"You shall be comforting some of our boys here" Tala said.  
  
Mariam gulped as Tala said that.  
  
Finally, Tala lead her in this big room. It was air conditioned and it was packed with nine guys that were about 20 or 21 (Which was about to old since she was only 16) Mariam was right behind him. Once she entered the room, every guy in the room was grinning lustily and started taking their pants off.  
  
"Okay, do whatever you want to do with her. BUT DO NOT KILL HER!" Tala angrily said. "If she refuses to comply with what you tell her to do, report it to me" Tala said as he walked out the door and locked it, leaving Mariam facing nine lusty guys. Before she knew it, every guy in the room was stripped of their clothes.  
  
"N-NO!" Mariam fearfully stepped back. But behind her was already a guy.  
  
"Come here, babe!" The guys said, grabbing here in her arms and pinning her face to the floor, her legs apart and her rear in full view.  
  
"Let me first!" One guys said.  
  
"No ME!" Another said.  
  
"Could both of us fit at the same time?" Another said.  
  
Mariam was never as humiliated as this before. She doesn't like to show anyone that she was scared but she can't help but cry. Her eyes started to well up with tears as she felt some guys clutching her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tyson and Max were walking back and forth as Kai and Kenny sat in a stone.  
  
"Think, Think, Think" Tyson said again and again as he walked back and forth.  
  
"What to do, What to do, What to do" Max chanted as he walked back and forth.  
  
Immediately, after some time, Kai grew impatient and he stood up.  
  
"What now?" Kai impatiently said.  
  
Max and Tyson stopped walking as they stared at Kai.  
  
"What?" Kai said.  
  
Then suddenly, an idea struck Max.  
  
"We search for clues" Max said.  
  
There was a brief pause. But after a few seconds, Kenny stood up.  
  
"Good Idea!" Kenny exclaimed. "We will have to split up and search the area where Ray and Hilary were abducted. This evening, we shall return here"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea" Tyson said.  
  
"Okay, Tyson and Kenny go this way while Max and I go that way, okay?" Kai said.  
  
"Got it" Everyone else said in unicent.  
  
"Come one Kenny!" Tyson said as he ran away.  
  
"This way Max" Kai commanded.  
  
"Coming right at you" Max said as he ran toward Kai.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Max, any clue lately?" Kai asked.  
  
"No luck so far" Max said. But then he stopped.  
  
"Oh my" Max gasped.  
  
"What?" Kai asked.  
  
"L-look" Max stuttered.  
  
There was a big blood stain and Ray's head band.  
  
"They were kidnapped!" Kai said.  
  
"Boy, I'll say" Max said. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning that struck a nearby tree, causing it to crash and create a deafening sound.  
  
"Look out!" Kai said, tackling Max.  
  
"OOF!" Max grunted as he fell away and landed on the bushes.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Kai yelled as the tree was about to fall on him.  
  
"KAI!" Max yelled. Immediately, he ran towards Kai and managed to pull him away in the nick of time.  
  
The tree crashed to the ground as Kai and Max watched it catch fire.  
  
Kai was completely as white as a chalk and Max was the same.  
  
Immediately, rain started pouring down. It rained very hard in less than twenty seconds.  
  
"Max, to that empty cave!" Kai commanded.  
  
"Roger!" Max said as he and Kai ran towards the cave.  
  
When they got inside the cave, they heard thunder and lightning and the rain that was pouring down. They were completely wet from head to toe. Kai was completely shocked.  
  
"You... saved me Max" Kai weakly said.  
  
"You saved me first Kai" Max said as he weakly smiled.  
  
They turned their heads to the outer area and it was really pouring. It was starting to flood a bit.  
  
"Man, I'm pretty hungry!" Max said as he clutched his stomach.  
  
"Here, have some fruits" Kai said as he took out some apples, bananas and a mango that he had picked up earlier. (He wears three sets of pants if you were wondering)  
  
"Thanks Kai, your are a real life saver!" Max said as he started munching on some bananas.  
  
Kai couldn't help but grin. "Thanks" He said as he grabbed an apple and started biting it.  
  
'I wonder how Tyson and Kenny is' Kai thought.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Let go of me!" Tyson yelled as he struggled to break free from Spencer's grip.  
  
"Take this!" Bryan said as he struck Tyson in the head, making it bleed and knocking him out.  
  
"TYSON!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"Now it's your turn!" Bryan said as he struck Kenny in the head, knocking him out.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kai and Max were asleep. But they were not in total darkness. Max brought along two flashlights (Thanks to his forgetfulness since he forgot to take them out)  
  
"Man, I can't sleep!" Max said as he stood up. 'I guess I'll just do some exploring' Max thought since the rain outside was still raging and the thunder and lightning was still very loud.  
  
Max immediately picked one of the flash lights, leaving a snoring (He is very tired) Kai asleep.  
  
He immediately went up to the trail of rocks. He then crossed a bridge (which was very worn out) after he finished climbing the trail of rocks. After which he crossed and waded a body of water. (This for some strange reason was clean, blue, fishless and shallow) He then entered a certain area. That area had a blue light emitting from the center of the area.  
  
"What's that?" Max said.  
  
He immediately walked towards the area where the blue light came from. He was then astounded with what he saw.  
  
"WOW!" Max said.  
  
He immediately ran back to Kai. Once he reached him, he immediately woke him up.  
  
"KAI, KAI, WAKE UP!" Max yelled.  
  
"What?" Kai grumpily said as he woke up.  
  
"Get up! Look at what I found!!!!" Max said as he dragged Kai along with him.  
  
"Wait, let me get a flash light!" Kai said.  
  
After wards, Max immediately returned to the area where the blue light was emitting. Once they reached the area, Kai was amazed.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen anything like this!" Kai said, grasping at the area with the blue light.  
  
"This is beautiful!" Max said as he adored the gem. It was a sapphire which was as big as a palm of a 10 year old. "Wait, check this out!" Max said.  
  
"What's that?" Kai said.  
  
"There's some writing on the wall" Max said, pointing towards the wall.  
  
"What does it say?" Kai asked.  
  
"Listen to this" Max said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Behold, for this gem is sacred  
  
It shall be used as you will  
  
For you must understand this message  
  
Before bearing it:  
  
The bearer of the relic  
  
Must be wise  
  
For this gem brings wisdom and knowledge  
  
However, bear the pain that it possesses  
  
And the bearer shall not fall into fatality  
  
The bearer must know its true power  
  
And the bearer shall receive its wisdom  
  
The bearer must know its consequence  
  
And the bearer shall receive its knowledge  
  
The bearer must use these wisely  
  
And death shall not touch the bearer  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Wow, what does that mean?" Max asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Kai said. "Let's grab it, it maybe useful for the future"  
  
"Right!" Max said as he grabbed the sapphire.  
  
Bad News! The ground started crumbling and an intensity 8.9 earthquake happened! The rocks above started falling towards Kai and Max and the clean and blue water turned into red hot lava!  
  
"Look out!" Kai said as he pushed Max away. A boulder slammed to the ground, almost hitting Kai.  
  
Just then, the ground started to break apart, on the part where Max was standing up!  
  
"KAAAAAIIIII!" Max yelled as he fell down.  
  
"MAX!" Kai yelled as he dived and caught Max in the arm.  
  
Kai managed to catch Max's arm before he fell down below.  
  
"Kai, you saved me again!" Max said.  
  
"Don't think about that now, just hang on!" Kai ordered.  
  
But the ground where Kai was shook with great force, causing Kai to loose his footing.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kai yelled as he and Max started falling down the lava below.  
  
"Kai, grab hold!" Max said. Immediately, Kai grabbed Max's hand.  
  
Max managed to grab onto a nearby rock. He saved Kai and himself from getting roasted by the red hot lava below.  
  
"Max, you saved me!" Kai said with disbelief.  
  
"Never mind, just hang on!" Max said.  
  
Immediately, with all his strength, Max started climbing back up to the surface. Once he reached there, the rock started to crumble.  
  
"Kai, run!" Max said as he started to run.  
  
"How can we run when there is lava?" Kai said as he stared at the area that was once filled with blue water.  
  
Max knew that this was a problem but before he thought of an Idea, the ground underneath him cracked up. He and Kai started falling as they shouted.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
R2RO: There, was that enough action? Will Kai and Max survive the fall? Will Mariam still be alive after the guys will be through with her? How are Tyson and Kenny after their assault? How is Voltaire's plan working out? Who will be the next to be assaulted? All these questions will be answered on the next chapter. So SEE YA!  
  
Take care!!!! 


	6. The ruby red gem

R2RO: Okay, the evil dentist just pulled three teeth out of my mouth. I HATE HIM!!!! HE SAID THAT HE WILL PUT WIRES ON MY TEETH AND I WILL GET BRACES!!! GRRRRR!!! Anyway, on with chappie six of 'The mysterious stalker' Rated R because of this chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: *Alarm* Flight one... Fourteen... One seven five...*Alarm* One ninety six... Hey!!! I do not own beyblade characters.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Max woke up. He was bruised all over and his clothes were slightly ripped apart. He staggered to his feet before he noticed that he was alone in a dark place.  
  
"Kai?" Max said.  
  
Max expected a response, but he didn't get any.  
  
"KAI???" Max yelled. But still, there was no response.  
  
Then suddenly, it all came back to him. Kai and he fell as the ground split. He yelled his heart out and closed his eyes. He knew that his time has come, but somehow, he survived with only minor injuries. His thought then rested on Kai.  
  
'What if he...' Max thought but decided to stop thinking.  
  
"I wonder how I survived. Darn!! My flash light is gone!" Max said angrily.  
  
'How will I get out of this place when I can't even see?' He thought.  
  
Immediately, he had a weird feeling. It was a feeling that he never felt before. After that weird feeling, he then heard an aura sound. Afterwards, he saw a blue light emitting from his pocket. He flanked down at his pocket that the blue light was coming from and he noticed that his pocket was shining blue. He plucked the object that was in his pocket and it was the blue sapphire that he just got. It was shining and it was emitting a blue light. He also heard a faint sound and the blue light got brighter every minute.  
  
"Of course, the sacred sapphire!" Max said with excitement. The scripture that he just read came back to him. 'The bearer of the relic Must be wise For this gem brings wisdom and knowledge However, bear the pain that it possesses And the bearer shall not fall into fatality The bearer must know its true power And the bearer shall receive its wisdom The bearer must know its consequence And the bearer shall receive its knowledge The bearer must use these wisely And death shall not touch the bearer'  
  
"I guess that I could use it as light!" He chuckled as he held it on its palms and used it to find the way out.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kai moaned as he woke up. His vision was all blurry when he woke up so he rubbed his eyes to clear it up. He groaned and clutched his head as he felt that he had a bad headache.  
  
"MAX?" Kai yelled. But he got no response. He then noticed that he was in a shallow body of water. He was all wet and his pants were soaked with water.  
  
"MAX, WHERE ARE YOU?" Kai yelled out again, but still he got no response. The thought that he and Max got separated struck him.  
  
'Bah! Who needs him? I'm far better off without him' Kai thought as he staggered to his feet. He sighed in relief as he discovered that his flashlight was still with him. He switched it on and went of to find that nearest way out of this dark cave. He found a dark tunnel and decided to check it out. He felt a weird feeling and a faint sound as he saw that there was a red light emitting at the end of the tunnel.  
  
'What could that be' Kai thought as he continued to descend the dark tunnel to the location where the red light was emitting.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mariam was covered with white slimy substance from head to toe. She was handcuffed and her band and clipped were ripped of, making her hair fall down naturally. Two cocks were inside her mouth and they were really chocking her. Some guys yelled out 'whore' again and again. Suddenly, two guys moved in and sodomized her at the same time. The pain was driving her crazy. She finally gave up struggling and just allowed her tears to fall off. After the four guys finished her, three more came to her and started raping every opening she has, her mouth, her anal and her precious area. After wards, they switched sides and they rotated again and again.  
  
Suddenly, Tala burst into the door. He had a serious look on his face as every guy's on the room stopped raping Mariam for a while.  
  
"Stop whatever you are doing for the moment" Tala said expressionlessly.  
  
Groans and growls started running out of every guy's mouth as they reluctantly stepped away from Mariam's nude body.  
  
"I'm not stopping you, I just came here to bring you guys another victim" Tala said as he grabbed a nude 14 year old girl with brownish hair. She had hazel eyes and her hair was shoulder length (unlike Mariam since her hair is sapphire and it was until her hips)  
  
"H-Hilary?" Mariam said weakly.  
  
"M-Mariam?" Hilary replied with a weaker voice.  
  
Suddenly, every single guy in the room had an even lustier grin. Four went to Hilary while five went to Mariam. Every guy felt more aroused this time. Instead of one person to have fun with, they will have two girls to have fun with.  
  
"Do not kill them. Because if you do, I will kill you" Tala said as he left and locked the room, leaving Mariam and Hilary facing nine lusty guys.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A blue haired young man was walking in a silent alley listening to music. He was wearing a green shirt and midnight blue jeans. He was walking silently in this creepy alley, unknown to him that there was a hooded figure that was watching him.  
  
"Oh yeah... rock the beat, rock the house" Kane whispered as he slightly danced.  
  
Suddenly, a mysterious feeling came to him. He felt a sudden chill and he did not like that feeling. Afterwards, he felt a shadow pass by him.  
  
"Wh-who's there?" Kane asked as he shivered slightly.  
  
Kane heard foot steps. They were really giving him the chills so he decided to play brave.  
  
"Show yourself!!" Kane demanded.  
  
Immediately, out of nowhere, a hooded figure wearing black jumped from the rooftop. His face was hooded and he was wearing a black cloak, in his hand, yielded a very sharp hook.  
  
Kane yelled and then started running. He ran and ran until he ran into a dead end.  
  
"Oh no!" Kane weakly said as the cloaked figure approached him.  
  
Immediately, the cloaked figure threw the hook away and took out a long stick. From behind, Spencer grabbed Kane's hands, making him unable to move.  
  
"Take this!" The cloaked figure said as he struck Kane in the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
Immediately, after Kane was knocked out, the cloaked figure took the hood out, revealing his true identity, Bryan.  
  
"Nice going Bryan, freaking him out that way!" Spencer said.  
  
"Whatever, take him back to Voltaire!" Bryan commanded.  
  
"Understood" Spencer replied.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kai has been walking for thirty straight minutes in this mazy tunnel. After every minute, the red light kept getting brighter and brighter. He left a path of paper for him to remember the way back. Just as he was about to take a rest from that maze, he spotted an unbelievable sight. Up ahead was a chamber with a red ruby like light emerging from it. He immediately dashed towards the chamber, exhausted but overwhelmed with excitement. He reached the chamber and it had dark bricks on it. On the walls were mysterious drawings and letters. In the middle of the chamber sat a very beautiful ruby red gem. Blood red light was emitting from it and it was shining hard.  
  
"Amazing!" Kai exclaimed as he glanced at the ruby.  
  
Then suddenly, it struck him. What happened a while ago, when Max took the blue gem, the earth shook, water turned to lava and the ground got separated. Kai knew that if he takes the ruby gem, something bad will happen. So he decided to leave it alone. Suddenly, Kai's sight turned to a scripture on the wall. It was a message.  
  
"What could that be?" Kai said as he walked towards the scripture.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The ruby red gem...  
  
A bloody curse  
  
This gem possesses a curse  
  
That may spell your death  
  
But comply with this order  
  
And you shall see  
  
The ruby red gem's  
  
True power...  
  
Contain your evil thoughts on one side  
  
Know all your limits  
  
And think wisely...  
  
If you have knowledge  
  
And if you have the will  
  
To overcome your boundaries  
  
This ruby shall provide you with all answers  
  
And it shall also show you the way...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"What could that mean?" Kai silently whispered to himself. "I guess that it might be useful for the future" Kai whispered.  
  
Kai prepared for the bad thing that would happen. He immediately grabbed the ruby red gem. He paused for a moment and waited for something to happen. He stood there and... Nothing happened.  
  
'Nothing's happening?' Kai thought as he looked at the ceiling.  
  
Kai glanced at the ceiling and everything around him. He checked if there was anything weird going on him. He even checked on himself if he was transforming. But absolutely nothing happened. Nothing at all!  
  
"Looks like I'm home free" Kai confidently said.  
  
He immediately went back to the mazy dark tunnel. That was when Kai noticed the bad thing happen.  
  
'Hey, this ruby is not shining anymore...' Kai thought.  
  
That was when it happened. He heard a funny noise, a noise that he didn't like to hear. The walls were making a funny sound.  
  
"That's funny, this place is narrower than I can remember" Kai said.  
  
That's it; the walls were closing in on him!!! If he doesn't do anything quickly, he will get squished. The walls continued closing and Kai was completely caught off guard. He slightly panicked as the walls continued closing in on him. That was when it hit him; he remembered leaving a trail of paper. He ran as fast as he could, like he never ran before. The walls continued closing in on him. And after two minutes, he could see the exit. The walls continued closing and closing. At the nick of time, he dived towards the shallow body of water as the walls behind him finally closed together. If he was a second later, he would've been unable to move. Kai then sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close!" Kai said as he wiped of a bead of sweat.  
  
"KAI!!" He heard a voice call him. Immediately, Kai looked up. There he saw a blonde young boy waving at him. It was Max!  
  
"Max? You're alive?" Kai said with disbelief.  
  
"Yes!" Max cheerfully said.  
  
"Look at this!" Kai said as he handed Max a ruby. It's shine was back and it was emitting blood red light.  
  
"Where did you find this?" Max asked as he glanced the gem.  
  
"Somewhere" Kai said.  
  
Suddenly, a red light blasted right out of the ruby. It shot past the rocks and it shot right through a wall. It blasted the wall and it crumbled. It broke apart, revealing a dark tunnel. The light from the ruby was shooting towards that tunnel.  
  
"What's happening?" Max asked.  
  
"I think the gem is telling us to go this way" Kai seriously said.  
  
"Okay, be right behind you!" Max said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
R2RO: Okay, so another magical relic discovered by these two. Where would the ruby lead them to? Stay tuned. R&R please and no flames.  
  
Take care!! 


	7. It's a miracle

R2RO: Okay, Kurt left and I deleted Drop out. (I hope he doesn't find out or else he'll skin me alive since he wrote that story!) Here is chappie seven. The plot will thicken in this chapter and someone will narrowly escape being kidnapped.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tyson was on his knees. He was mildly bruised and wounded. His arms were tied to his back and he as right in front of Voltaire.  
  
"So Tyson Granger, the leader of the Bladebreakers" Voltaire said with a menacing voice.  
  
"What do you want from me" Tyson hissed.  
  
"Something" Voltaire menacingly said. Just then, he snapped his finger.  
  
The door opened and by the door was Boris dragging Kane's wounded body. He was conscious and he had a very angry look on his face.  
  
"Mind if I bring in a friend of yours to join the interrogation?" Voltaire said while Boris put Kane right beside Tyson.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Kane said furiously.  
  
"For some interrogation" Voltaire evilly said.  
  
"Why are you kidnapping just about every single blader?" Tyson retorted.  
  
"I am using it as a little temptation" Voltaire replied.  
  
"What for?" Tyson asked.  
  
"SILENCE! It is supposed to be me who is asking questions not you!" Voltaire angrily yelled.  
  
Tyson and Kane just remained silent with a look of loathe on their faces.  
  
"That's better. Now, could one of you tell me where Kai is?" Voltaire asked with a scary voice.  
  
Tyson and Kane looked at Voltaire with a flabbergasted look.  
  
"Well?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"What do you want from him?" Tyson angrily asked.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" Voltaire yelled.  
  
"We don't know!" Kane growled.  
  
Just then, Voltaire whispered to Boris. After he whispered to him, Boris went to a lever and the door right in front of them revealed a horrifying sight.  
  
"AGGGHHHH, OWWWWW!!!" Yells came out.  
  
The horrifying sight was Kenny! His limbs were attached to a machine and they were pulling opposite directions.  
  
"HEY, STOP IT!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Immediately, Kenny stopped yelling and the machine stopped pulling.  
  
"Where is he?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"We don't know, that's the truth, we don't know!" Tyson said.  
  
Voltaire then nodded his head and Boris pulled the lever again and the machine started pulling Kenny apart.  
  
"UNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Kenny groaned.  
  
"STOP IT, STOP IT!" Tyson yelled. Immediately, the machine stopped pulling and Kenny stopped yelling.  
  
"Or what Tyson? Are you gonna kick my ass? You know, I've watched you battle a lot of different bladers and you were so pathetic. Someone up there likes you since it's a pity to see you lose a horrible defeat which is why that someone makes you win." Voltaire said sarcastically.  
  
"Whoa, whoa easy, what's with all the personal attacks? I mean, you don't see me making any snide comments about your pasty complexion or your snotty accent or even your filthy perverted boys. I saw all your perverted boys and what they were doing to Mariam and Hilary and it disgusted me and..." Tyson said but was cut off when Voltaire struck him in the head.  
  
"ARGGGH, OWWWW, OOOOH, UNGGGH! ARRRGGGHHHH, WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE HEAD WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Tyson yelled with pain.  
  
Immediately, Boris pulled the lever and Kenny started yelling again.  
  
"Hold it, stop it! Just hold it!" Kane yelled.  
  
"Look here guys, we are acting like animals! Over who? Kai?" Tyson said.  
  
"Kai means a lot to us" Voltaire stated. "We need him to come back and join us"  
  
"So why are you capturing other bladers?" Tyson sternly said.  
  
Voltaire smirked an evil smirk.  
  
"As what I said a while ago, we were gonna use you guys as a temptation" Voltaire said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kane weakly said.  
  
"I wanted to test out Kai's cold heartedness. I know that he was raised to be a mean and a cold hearted person. I want him to join us again." Voltaire stated.  
  
"Why don't you ask him directly?" Tyson asked furiously.  
  
"Because if I do, he would surely say no after all the things I did to him. So I decided to capture all you bladers and then ask him. If he says yes than I will set all of you go" Voltaire said with a menacing grin.  
  
"What if he says no?" Kane asked.  
  
Voltaire narrowed his eyes and an angry look replaced his menacing look.  
  
"Then I will dispose of all of you and him" Voltaire angrily said.  
  
"YOU ARE HIS GRANDFATHER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?" Tyson yelled to Voltaire before staggering towards him.  
  
Immediately, Boris cut the ropes that Kenny was attached to and dragged him along with Kane and Tyson.  
  
"Take them back to their cells" Voltaire commanded.  
  
"Yes sir" Boris said.  
  
"WHY YOU..." Tyson broke free from Boris' grip and staggered towards Voltaire.  
  
"BLAM!" A gunshot was heard.  
  
Kane and Kenny looked at the direction where the gunshot came from and gasped. Voltaire had a gun on his hand and Tyson was motionless on the floor...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure this is the way out?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know. I am just following the red light" Kai said.  
  
Then there was a brief pause before Max asked another question.  
  
"How much longer?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know! Stop asking questions" Kai said coldly.  
  
Max complied and kept quiet.  
  
"Say Max, what did Voltaire want me for?" Kai asked.  
  
"He didn't say" Max said.  
  
"Oh, I see" Kai said while frowning.  
  
They kept walking and followed the blood red light until they came across... a dead end.  
  
"Rats! A dead end!" Kai snarled. He looked at the ruby and he noticed that its red shine was gone.  
  
"What do we do now?" Max asked. He looked around to find a passageway or a tunnel. His eyesight caught the area above and he found a way out!  
  
"Kai, look up!" Max said.  
  
Immediately, Kai looked up. He also noticed it. There was a small hole that was thirty feet above, big enough for them to escape.  
  
"How are we gonna get up there?" Max asked as he looked at the opening above. Sunlight was shining right through it.  
  
Kai thought and he got an idea.  
  
"Use the rocks" Kai said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max said.  
  
"We explore this place and find some rocks. Then we bring them back here until we could climb our way out." Kai said.  
  
"You mean..." Max said but Kai cut him  
  
"We split up and look for rocks" Kai said.  
  
Kai was about to split but Max pulled him back.  
  
"Split up? I don't think that's a good idea!" Max said worriedly.  
  
"It's okay" Kai said as he ran off to find some rocks.  
  
"Darn!" Max cursed as he watched Kai's figure slowly get eaten up by the darkness.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Spotted dick?" A blonde haired young man asked.  
  
"Yes sir, would you care for some spotted dick?" the butler asked.  
  
"Uhhh... sure!" The blonde young man said, taking a plateful of that dessert.  
  
He was wearing a yellow shirt and dark green pants with a red vest.  
  
"Master Enrique?" the maid asked.  
  
"Yes?" Enrique asked, muffled by his food.  
  
"Time for your tutorials" the maid said.  
  
After the maid mentioned the word 'tutorial', Enrique spat the spotted dick.  
  
"Uhhh... Give me a minute." Enrique said before leaving for the bathroom. Once he arrived, he tried to sneak out the window.  
  
'Arggh!! I must find a way out!' He thought while slipping out of the window. Unknown to him that there was a shadowy figure that was right behind him, ready to pounce on him...  
  
"WHAM!" The shadowy figure struck Enrique.  
  
"Close dude, but not close enough" Enrique taunted, managing to move away before he got hit.  
  
"SWISH!" The shadowy figure swung his stick towards Enrique.  
  
"Yeow!" Enrique yelped.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" The shadowy figure said as he attempted to pound on him.  
  
"Hey!" Enrique said while running. "Of all the people you could hit, why me?"  
  
"COME HERE!" The shadowy figure took of with the long stick on his hand.  
  
"Come on feet, MOVE!" Enrique said. Immediately he spotted Spencer ahead of him ready to clothesline him!  
  
But before he came in contact with Spencer's hand, he ducked, and Spencer ended up clothes lining the shadowy figure!  
  
"OWWWWW!" The shadowy figure moaned, flipping his hood revealing that it was Bryan. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"I don't know, besides, you made him get away!" Spencer said.  
  
"We'll get him soon!" Bryan said angrily.  
  
Meanwhile, while Enrique was running...  
  
"I must contact Oliver and tell him about my attempted assault!" Enrique said as he headed towards the phone.  
  
He slipped a quarter into the phone and dialed Oliver's long distance number. But his quarter was a waste because no one answered the phone.  
  
'I know someone who could help me' He thought as he went back to his house.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Max was struggling with the rocks while Kai thought it was a breeze. Kai didn't seem to show any problem but Max was grunting a lot.  
  
"OOF!" Max grunted as he threw the rock towards the steps of rocks that Kai made.  
  
"One down, lot's to go!" Max said before retracing his steps to get another rock.  
  
Max was very slow but Kai was doing it in a breeze.  
  
"Faster Max!" Kai said.  
  
"UNNNGH! I am already in a hurry!" Max said while walking very slow and struggling.  
  
"Come on, we haven't got all day!" Kai said before throwing the rock.  
  
'Give me strength!' Max thought.  
  
It took a long long time but after some time, the pile of rocks was high enough to reach the exit.  
  
"Okay, so what do we do now?" Max asked.  
  
"We climb up" Kai said.  
  
"Climb up? That high pile of rocks???" Max asked.  
  
"You heard me correctly" Kai seriously said.  
  
Max just stared at the pile of rocks which was very tall. He had just strained his muscles from all that lifting and he has to strain it again from climbing.  
  
"There is no way for me to climb up that pile of rocks!" Max said.  
  
"There is no way for you but there is a way for us. Now stop your whining and start climbing!" Kai said before climbing up the pile of rocks.  
  
"Darn!" Max silently cursed before beginning to climb up.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hurry up Max, I haven't got all day!" Kai said. "We must foil Voltaire's plan or whatever he wants to do!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Max said while struggling.  
  
Finally after over half an hour, they were out of that dark cave.  
  
Kai and Max went away from the hole and slumped down the grassy area.  
  
"I never thought I would see the sun again" Max said while adoring the bright blue sky and the sunlight shining right through his face before turning to Kai. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Let's get some sleep" Kai said.  
  
"What?" Max asked with disbelief. Kai never told him or anyone else to get some sleep.  
  
"Let's get some sleep. We haven't slept for a long time" Kai said before dozing off.  
  
"Okay, then what do we do afterwards?" Max asked.  
  
But Kai was already asleep.  
  
"I get the message" Max said to himself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tyson was lying on the floor when he woke up. He moaned as he woke up and his head was aching.  
  
"Where am I?" He silently asked himself.  
  
Suddenly it all came back to him. He was being questioned by Voltaire and Kenny was being pulled. Then he was shot by a gun. He immediately raised his right arm and his shirt had a hole through it. If he hadn't moved his right arm, he would've been a goner.  
  
"It's a miracle..." He silently said. Looking around, he saw a door. He opened it and it was an exit! He quickly but silently went through the door and silently left.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
R2RO: Sorry if this chappie was quite short but I promise that the next chapter will be more than ten thousand words. I assure you. R&R please and no flames. You could listen to Orion.78 AMeuro Mix for a better atmosphere. But if you don't have it, I could let you listen to it if you want. Just email me. 


End file.
